


Nightmare - Bucky Barnes fluff

by tvtooine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Implied Relationships, Nightmares, Romantic Fluff, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvtooine/pseuds/tvtooine
Summary: Basically a reimagining of the nightmare scene from The Falcon and the Winter Soldier if Bucky had a girlfriend to comfort him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 92
Collections: Bucky Barnes One Shots





	Nightmare - Bucky Barnes fluff

The nightmares were getting worse every night. They weren’t always the same, but all had identical themes. It was Bucky, well the winter soldier, assassinating body guards and his victims as well as the innocent. 

They all ended with a deafening gun shot, one you couldn’t imagine be real, the kind that sends shock waves up your back minutes after it sounded. Every time they finished Bucky would jump up in bed, sweat glazing his body, his heavy panting filling the room as his girlfriend had a terrified expression on her face. 

That was what got him, his own girlfriend, beautiful and kind, having a face of fear. Fear of him. 

Every time she would reassure him. 

”Buck it’s okay, you’re alright, I’m fine please don’t worry.” 

”Please don’t do this, I’m not afraid of you, I love you.” 

The reassurance never seemed to work anyways. He was sure she would be out of there soon enough, sometimes he hoped she would so he wouldn’t hurt her one day, in his sleep. 

It was another night lying in that marshmallow of a bed, it took forever for Bucky to fall asleep but eventually he did, and it happened again. 

He was the winter soldier. His heart beat faster and faster as he launched his throwing stars at tough looking guys in black suits, he choked out the mean looking ones and carried on his search for his target. 

Along the way he stabbed another stern man who attempted to get in his way until he turned to face a young woman, not much older than his girlfriend. She had a look of terror, not too different to the one his girlfriend would give him after his nightmares. He didn’t have control, he had no remorse. And so he shot her. 

The gun shot rang out again, feeling like it was bursting his ear drums. Bucky jolted up. He could feel the sweat trickle down his back, his arm was clenched into a fist and his metal arm was whirring quietly. 

He looked down to his sleeping girlfriend, she looked so peaceful. He thanked god he didn’t awake her tonight, he didn’t think he could handle the look on her face even if she didn’t mean to pull it. 

It was very late, 3am or something and there was no way Bucky could fall back asleep on that damn mattress again. He lifted the duvet lightly and slipped out of the bedroom and into the living room. He paced around the room, his heart was still racing and his head was spinning madly. 

Mindlessly Bucky flicked the TV on and pitched it down to a low volume. There was some 24 hour sports channel on, playing a football game that aired several days ago. Bucky didn’t think he’d ever get used to these channels, I mean playing any song you want on demand from a little screen? Taking pictures and videos, the internet? Technology was never going to be a strong suit of his but he didn’t care. He just wanted to know how stay in touch with his girl. 

After a few minutes, Buckys eyelids became heavier and heavier, like weights were attached to his eyelashes. There was no way he was going back in that bed. For starters that mattress was far too soft for anybody’s liking, he didn’t understand the appeal. And after all, he didn’t want to have another nightmare and hurt his girl. That wasn’t going to happen. 

Bucky pulled some blankets and pillows off the couch and settled himself on the hardwood floor. He left the game to play for background noise, Brooklyn was too quiet for his liking. 

He began to drift off again, this time with the absence of her. 

—

You fluttered your eyes open to see the empty spot next to you on the bed. You rubbed your eyes harshly, sitting up and looking around the room. There was no sign of that damn man until you saw a faint green light peeking through the bottom of the door. 

You picked yourself up off the bed and creeked the door open into your living room. 

The TV was switched onto the 24 hour sports channel and you slumped over to see what was keeping Bucky up until you noticed the pile of man on the floor. 

He was curled up on the floor, a thin blanket lazily covering him but he still looked beautiful. 

You crouched down and balanced yourself on your knees. You began rubbing his face lovingly. 

”Buck, Bucky darling.” You whispered. 

Bucky’s eyes barely opened. 

”I’m sorry, I woke you.” He muttered. 

”No Bucky, you didn’t. Hey Bucky.”

He was nodding off again but looked you in the eyes, a loving look. 

”Did you have another nightmare Buck?” 

”I didn’t want to wake you.” 

”Don’t worry about me, I want to be there for you, you know that love.” 

You brushed your thumb over Bucky’s stubbly beard, your hand holding his face. 

”It’s- It’s the bed.” Bucky mumbled, half asleep. 

You chuckled softly, “Too soft huh?”

”Like a damn marshmallow.” 

You both laughed quietly. 

”I’ll tell you what, why don’t we sleep here tonight, then tomorrow we’ll try the bed again, how does that sound?”

Bucky nodded his head, a small smile spreading across his face. 

You moved your knees out so you were lying next to Bucky on the floor, you scooted close to him, his arms pulling you even closer. You rested your head against his chest, he felt so warm and you felt so safe and it all felt right. 

You drifted off to sleep in his arms, he didn’t have another nightmare that night. Just a dream, about you. 

A nice one. 


End file.
